For You It's Separation To Me It's Waiting
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: [Sequel Don't Say Good Bye] Sebuah penantian Jung Yunho yang menunggu kembali sesorang yg baru sadar dicintainya setelah orang itu pergi. Akankah penantiannya berujung manis? Ingin tahu hebohnya Yunho dan Jaejoong saat membantu persalinan Soo Eun? Menjadi BIDAN dadakan? Why not ;) YunJae/Slight Yoosu, Kang-Boa, MinFood(?)/ Chapter 4 END is up! DLDR! Review plissss;)
1. Chapter 1

Ini Sequel "Don't Say Good Bye"

Karena agak panjang, saya jadiin 4 chapter..n kalau yg respon banyak, saya akan usahain post lanjutannya tiap hari,hehee...

Title : **For U It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting  
**  
Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Changmin, Kim Soo Eun, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Frendship, Romance, Hurt (?)

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 1 of 4

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.  
**

Np : _For you its Separation To Me its Waiting~ Jung Jaejoong _

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

~Flashback~

Disuatu Malam...

"Chagiya~ ternyata kau di sini eoh?" Teriak Yunho saat melihat tiga orang preman hendak membuka paksa pakaian seorang yeoja.(menurut Yunho). Yeoja itu terlihat berontak dengan wajah yang dicengkram kuat salah satu preman itu.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Yunho menghampiri mereka. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin ikut campur, kalau saja preman-preman itu hanya memalak yeoja cantik itu, tapi melihat mereka hendak berbuat lebih, naluri pahlawan(?)nya bangkit, hingga ia terpaksa berakting seolah yeoja itu adalah pacar yang tengah dicarinya.

"Ck, mengganggu saja!" Preman-preman itu terlihat kesal karena kesenangan mereka terganggu.

"Yya! Kau jangan ikut campur anak muda! Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum kau mendapatkan hadiah dari kami!" teriak salah satu preman berambut gondrong.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi dia juga harus pergi..."

"Mwo?"

"Dia kekasihku, jadi dia juga harus ikut pulang bersamaku... Apa kalian tahu? Dari tadi aku mencarinya, tapi ternyata dia di sini bersama kalian... Hahh... Terimakasih ahjussi kalian sudah membantu menemukan kekasihku.."

"Mwo?/ Mwo?" Ucapan Yunho sukses membuat ketiga preman itu melongo. Hey! Mereka di sini untuk merampok, bukan untuk mencari orang hilang.

Yunho menghampiri mereka yang masih termangu seolah terhipnotis oleh kata-katanya. Ia menarik lengan Yeoja itu. "Mianhae baby, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku janji tak akan pernah membuatmu kecewa lagi." Yunho mengelus pelan pipi yeoja itu. Namun yeoja cantik itu hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali tak mengerti. 'Hao ke ai yo..' batin Yunho. Tapi seketika ia tersadar.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih ahjussi.. Kkajja baby..." Yunho menarik tangan yeoja itu pergi, sedangkan ketiga preman itu masih berdiri termangu menatap kepergian dua sejoli itu.

PLAKK!

"Ppabo! Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi eoh?" ujar ketua preman itu memukul kepala salah satu anak buahnya.

"Aku hanya kasihan, namja muda itu terlihat sangat lelah, mungkin dia bekerja keras untuk menemukan kekasihnya.. Dan apa hyung tidak lihat? Pemandangan tadi sungguh romantis..." sahut namja yang tadi dipukul sang ketua itu dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Sudahlah Hyung, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan dompet namja cantik itu." Preman bertato yang satunya menunjukan sebuah dompet berbentuk kepala gajah di tanganya.

"Benar juga.. Tapi.. Sayang sekali dia lolos, dia namja tapi wajahnya sangat cantik dan kulit wajahnya juga sangat halus..." gumam ketua preman itu mengusap-usap tangannya dan mengendusnya. "Wangi... Aish...sudahlah, yang pasti malam ini kita harus berpesta. Lihat uangnya sangat banyak.. Hahahaha..."

"Hahahaha...!"

Sementara itu Yunho terus berlari menjauh dari tempat preman-preman tadi, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan halus sosok cantik yang dikiranya yeoja itu.

"Hah..hah.. Jogiyo... Bisakah kita berhentih..aku..capek..hah.."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit tak rela ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Maaf..aku hanya takut mereka mengejar kita.." ucapnya sedikit terengah.

"Gwaenchana..hah..Jeongmal..jeongmal Gamsahamnida...aku tak tahu jika kau tak datang.. Gamsahamnida.." sosok cantik itu membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Cheonma, kalau begitu aku pergi... Lain kali jangan pergi ke tempat sepi sendirian, lagi pula tak baik seorang yeoja masih berkeliaran jam segini.." ucap Yunho tersenyum. "Galkhae.."

"Chakkamannyeo..."

Yunho kembali membalikan badannya saat ujung kemejanya ditarik.

"Ige...aku tak tahu harus memberimu apa, dompetku diambil mereka..."

"Ige mwoya?" Yunho mengambil sebuah anting rosario yang dihiasi berlian. Sangat indah. "Aku tak membutuhkannya, aku ikhlas menolongmu.." tolaknya. Tapi dengan cepat tangan 'yeoja' itu menolak antingnya dikembalikan.

"Ambil saja, aku juga ikhlas memberimu.. Anggap saja itu ungkapan rasa terimakasihku.." ucap sosok cantik itu tersenyum.

"Geundae.."

"Jebal..."

"Hahh.. Baiklah.. Terimakasih.." Mau tidak mau Yunho menerima anting itu. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan sosok cantik yang masih berdiri itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta..." Gumam sosok cantik itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

"Nuguseyo?" Yunho memicingkan matanya ketika seorang yeoja- ani, seorang namja menjegatnya saat ia berjalan di koridor sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Seminggu yang lalu kau pernah menolongku.. Ah, Kim Jaejoong.." ujar namja itu mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak ingat." acuh Yunho. Ia tak menghiraukan uluran tangan Jaejoong dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Jaejoong tercekat. 'Sombong sekali namja ini' pikirnya.

"Kau sungguh tak ingat aku? Aku orang yang kau tolong waktu itu dari perampokan. Kau datang dan mengaku sebagai kekasihku sampai perampok itu melepaskanku, apa kau tak ingat?" Jaejoong terus berbicara sambil mengikuti langkah Yunho. "Ah! Anting itu. Apa kau masìh menyimpannya? Aku mempunyai sebelahnya.." serunya lagi. Dan ucapannya itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Yunho.

Yunho memicingkan matanya memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau namja aniya?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban."Aku tak pernah menolongmu, yang aku tolong dulu seorang yeoja."

"Aigoo...jadi dulu kau mengiraku seorang yeoja eoh? Apa aku secantik itu?" tanya Jaejoong narsis. Dan ucapannya itu sukses membuat Yunho bergidik.

"Aku memang cantik, sampai orang-orang sering menyangka jika aku ini yeoja, hihihi.." Jaejoong terkikik, sepertinya penyakit narsisnya mulai kambuh.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aneh." ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tertawa seraya menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Yya! Jung Yunnie... Gidariyeo... Mulai saat ini kau menjadi kekasihku, ok!?"

Dan sejak saat itu Jaejoong selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Yunho. Di mana ada Yunho di situ pasti ada Jaejoong.

Saat itu juga Jaejoong mulai mengenal dan berteman akrab dengan sahabat-sahabat Yunho yaitu Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dan Boa. Mereka senang dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang seperti membawa warna baru dalam persahabatan mereka, kendati demikian tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong itu.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong adalah putra bungsu keluarga Kim.

Kim Ah In ayah Jaejoong termasuk salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan, Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Kesehatan itu sangat maju pesat. Beberapa Pabrik Obat dan Rumah Sakit berstandar internasional serta Apotek tersebar hampir di seluruh Hanguk. Bahkan beberapa cabang rumah sakit "Kim's International Hospital" sudah dibangun di Jepang, Hongkong, Singapore, Taiwan dan Indonesia, serta di Negara-negara Eropa seperti Jerman, Belanda dan Italy.

Kim Ah In sendiri memilih menetap di Italy bersama istrinya Kim Joong Ki, sedangkan putra sulung mereka meneruskan sekolah kedokterannya di Jerman. Dan karena itu lah Jaejoong selalu merasa kesepian. Kemewahan yang ia dapat seolah tak berarti.

Banyak maid yang tinggal dirumahnya memang, tapi tetap saja tak membuat Jaejoong bahagia, yang ia inginkan yaitu bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Hingga pada suatu malam. Jaejoong hendak kabur dari rumahnya.

Setelah semua maid-nya tertidur, Jaejoong diam-diam keluar menaiki tembok pembatas di samping rumahnya. Ia sengaja tidak lewat depan karena beberapa security masih terjaga di sana.

Setelah berhasil, Jaejoong berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan rumah mewah itu. Hanya tas sekolah yang berisi beberapa helai pakaian ganti yang ia bawa. Tak lupa dompet kesayangan berbentuk kepala gajah itu juga dibawanya.

Tapi sungguh malang nasibnya, saat melewati jalan sepi ia dicegat tiga orang preman berbadan kekar, dan tas yang dibawanya pun dirampas, begitu juga dengan dompetnya. Mungkin Jaejoong tak akan merasa begitu takut jika saja preman-preman itu hanya mengambil barangnya. Tapi Jaejoong merasa sangat ketakutan saat ketiga preman itu meraba-raba tubuhnya dan hendak membuka bajunya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ia berdo'a dalam hati. Jika ada orang yang menolongnya ia berjanji akan menjadikan orang itu belahan jiwanya, tak peduli siapapun itu. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir logis, ia sudah tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika orang yang menolongnya nanti seorang ahjussi yang sudah tua? Atau mungkin seekor anjing seperti kisah dayang Sumbi? Jaejoong tak peduli. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayanginya, karena orang yang menolongnya kala itu adalah seorang pangeran yang sangat sangat tampan.

Dan mulai saat itu Jaejoong mencari tahu identitas pangeran penolongnya itu. Hingga ia tahu namja tampan itu bernama Jung Yunho. Seorang pemuda sederhana yang hanya hidup bersama ibunya di lingkungan yang cukup kumuh. Namja tampan itu juga bersekolah di ShinKi Senior High Shcool karena beasiswa yang didapatnya. Ia juga bekerja part time di sebuah restoran sebagai pengantar makanan. Dan ia mempunyai empat orang sahabat dekat.

Setelah mendapatkan datanya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke SMU ShinKi, dan kegilaannya pada Yunho membuat ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah namja tampan itu, walaupun rumah Yunho sangat tidak layak huni (menurutnya), tapi ia rela demi bisa dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Dan beruntung, Ibu Yunho juga mengijinkannya, dan masalah orangtuanya, tentu saja Jaejoong tak memberitahu mereka-bumonim Jaejoong- dan ia percaya para maid-nya bisa menjaga rahasia.

Bukan karena sumpahnya, tapi Jaejoong melakukannya karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja tampan bermata musang itu. Dan well... Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

**Flashback End  
**  
.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Sosok tampan itu berjalan sedikit gontai, lebih tepatnya lelah. Padahal ia sudah bukan lagi karyawan biasa yang menjadi pengantar makanan di restoran itu. Tapi demi menjaga imej-nya ia rela melakukan lembur, bukankah sudah seharusnya seorang atasan memberikan contoh yang baik pada bawahannya?

Jung Yunho sekarang sudah menjadi Manager di Zion Restoran, karena selama 3 tahun lebih ia bekerja di sana dan tak ada catatan buruk tentangnya, jadi dua bulan lalu dirinya di angkat menjadi seorang Manager.

Yunho juga sudah menyelesaikan study Strata satunya dalam waktu tiga tahun, kemampuannya yang di atas rata-rata itu membuat ia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya lebih cepat, dan tentu saja kehidupan materinya menjadi lebih baik sekarang.

"Aku pulang!" ujarnya sembari masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya. Kendati ia sudah mempunyai uang yang cukup, tapi ia tak mau pindah dari rumah kecil itu. Karena baginya, rumah kecil itu menyimpan sejuta kenangan. Dan terlebih rumah kecil itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong. Yeah, ternyata tanpa sepengetahuannya dulu, Jaejoong membeli rumah itu, hingga Yunho dan ibunya dulu tak harus menyewa lagi.

Hening.

Tak ada yang menyahut. Yunho lupa jika sekarang ia tinggal sendiri. Ia tersenyum getir.

Dihampirinya sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding dekat pintu geser kamarnya.

"Eommoni... Apa kau merindukanku?" ucapnya berbicara pada foto itu. Ia menatap foto itu lama.

"Nan... Eommoni bogoshippeo.." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Dengan cepat diusapnya air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan sebelum kesedihannya bertambah, ia memutuskan untuk mandi, lalu pergi tidur, karena besok ia harus pergi lagi bekerja.

Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas futon yang selama ini menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Dan seperti biasa, sebelum tidur ia selalu mengenang kembali masa lalunya, masa lalu yang selalu disesalinya. Kata 'andai saja' selalu berputar di otaknya.

Kini ia hidup sendiri. Sudah satu tahun Ibunya, wanita yang ia hormati dan paling ia cintai itu pergi untuk selamanya.

Yunho tak pernah tahu jika ibunya mengidap penyakit Kanker hati. Ia juga tak pernah melihat ibunya mengeluh sakit, ibunya selalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata, saat ibunya tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, barulah Yunho tahu jika wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu mengidap penyakit mematikan itu, bahkan penyakitnya sudah kronis.

Selama dua minggu Nyonya Jung pendapatkan perawatan di Rumah sakit, dan selama itu pula Yunho selalu menemaninya dan meminta Dokter memberikan perawatan yang terbaik untuk ibunya. Terkadang ke empat temannya selalu bergantian menjaga Nyonya Jung jika Yunho tengah bekerja. Merekapun sama, tak pernah menyangka jika wanita paruh baya yang mereka kenal energik itu ternyata mengidap penyakit parah.

Hingga tepat tiga minggu dirawat, nyawa Nyonya Jung tak bisa diselamatkan. Dokter bilang selama sakit Nyonya Jung tak pernah mengobatinya, jadi sel kanker itu cepat sekali menyebar. Mungkin faktor ekonomi yang menjadi alasan ia tak pernah memeriksakan penyakitnya dulu.

Jika mengingat hal itu Yunho merasa semakin bersalah, andai saja ibunya memberitahunya, mugkin ia akan bekerja lebih giat lagi asalkan penyakit ibunya bisa disembuhkan, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil.

Menghela nafas, Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tapi kata-kata ibunya di saat terakhir membuat ia membuka kembali mata musangnya.

_["Apapun yang terjadi Kim Jaejoong harus menjadi milikmu, carilah dia..dan nikahi lah, karena Eommoni tak akan pernah merestuimu menikah selain dengan Jaejoong..."]  
_  
Mengingat itu hati Yunho kembali terasa sakit. Sudah tiga tahun lebih Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya, tak ada kabar dari namja cantik itu. Yunho memang mencarinya, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak pernah tahu keberadaan Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya.

Kenyataan itu sempat membuatnya pesimis. Jaejoong dan dirinya bak bumi dan langit, ia sempat berpikir Jaejoong sangat tidak pantas jika harus bersanding dengannya. Tapi atas dorongan semangat dari sahabat-sahabatnya juga pesan terakhir Ibunya, Yunho bertekad akan membuat Jaejoong kembali padanya, apapun yang terjadi.

Sepertinya semangat membara Jaejoong dulu, kini berpindah pada Yunho.

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Hyung buka pintunya! Ini aku Changmin!"

Yunho yang hendak pergi mandi mengurungkannya saat terdengar pintu rumahnya digedor.

Kriet

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Shim Changmin? Aku tidak tuli dan- kau mengetuk pintu pakai apa eoh?" sembur Yunho. Ia memeriksa pintunya yang mungkin rusak karena Changmin terlalu keras menggedornya. Sedikit 'lebay' memang.

Changmin yang melihatnya malah cengengesan. "Heheee... Mian hyung, aku terlalu bersemangat." Jawabnya innocent. Yunho hanya menghela nafas jengah.

"Ada apa? Aku baru pulang dan ingin mandi."

"Ada kabar bagus Hyung, makanya aku ke mari." Changmin masuk ke rumah dan langsung duduk di lantai kayu itu.

"Tentang?"

"Jaejoong Hyung."

Yunho yang hendak menuangkan air ke gelas menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar nama seseorang yang dirindukannya itu disebut.

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah cafe, awalnya aku ragu jika itu Jae Hyung, tapi dia menyapaku lebih dulu. Dia tak banyak berubah masih sama seperti dulu." ujar Changmin antusias. "Dia juga mengundang kita makan malam di rumahnya malam ini, aku sudah memberitahu YooSu Hyung dan Boa Nuna, mereka juga terlihat senang dan bilang sangat merindukan Jaejoong Hyung. Dan mereka juga akan datang, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka ke mari..." imbuhnya.

"Hyung! Yunho Hyung! Kau mendengarkan ku?" Changmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho. "Kau melamun? Aishh.."

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?"

"Aigoo...untuk apa aku mengarang cerita?" rutuk Changmin kesal. Yunho hanya terdiam, ia memang senang mendengar Jaejoong telah kembali, tapi... Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan.. Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan menghindar. Bukankah Hyung memang berharap Jaejoong Hyung kembali?" Changmin berusaha memberi semangat pada Yunho. "Ingat pesan mendiang Jung Umma, Hyung..." imbuhya semangat.

Yunho tersenyum hangat. "Gomawo Changmin-ah..."

"Cheon, kalau begitu sekarang cepat bersiap! Sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang.." Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari luar.

"Yunho-yah kau sudah siap brow?"  
.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, mobil mereka tepat berhenti di halaman rumah yang sangat megah. Sebenarnya rumah ini lebih pantas disebut istana. Lihat saja air mancur yang berada di tengah halaman itu! Sama seperti kolam pemancingan ikan yang suka didatangi oleh Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Kalian yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Yunho yang menjadi pengemudi. Yoochun dan yang lainnya masih menganga menatap bangunan mewah di depannya.

"Yya!" hardik Yunho karena keempat temannya itu tak mempedulikannya.

"Sepertinya memang benar. Bukankah security tadi membiarkan kita masuk karena kita teman Kim Jaejoong?" sahut Boa yang lebih dulu sadar dari keterpanaannya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Joongie sekaya ini?" Ucap Junsu kagum.

"Ne...pantas saja dia selalu membelikanku banyak makanan enak." timpal Changmin masih menatap kagum bangunan di depannya.

"Bisakah kita keluar? Akuh..se..sakk..." ucap Yoochun yang tubuhnya terhimpit tubuh Junsu dan Boa karena keduanya memojokan Yoochun demi melihat jelas bangunan mewah itu. Mereka memang duduk di belakang, Yoochun duduk di sisi kanan, Junsu di tengah dan Boa di kiri.

"Mianhae.. Aku terlalu kagum.." ucap Junsu manja, lantas namja imut itu mengecup pipi chubby kekasihnya itu sebagai pelengkap permohonan maafnya.

"Aishh bikin gerah saja.." Yunho keluar lebih dulu dari mobil Audi-nya diikuti Changmin dan Boa.

"Kita masuk sekarang.." ajak Changmin.

Dan kini mereka berlima sudah berdiri di depan pintu megah itu menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka, dan sosok yang selama ini mereka rindukan itu sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kalian datang?..."

Suara lembut yang sangat Yunho rindukan itu, akhirnya bisa kembali ia dengar.

"Joongie!" Junsu terlebih dulu menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong hingga tubuh Jaejoong sedikit terhuyung.

"Mengapa kau pergi begitu lama?...Bogoshippeo.." ucap namja imut itu mendekap erat Jaejoong.

"Aigoo... Kau tidak berubah... Nado bogoshippeo Junsuie.." balas Jaejoong tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bogoshippeo Jae-yah.." Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong.

"Nado.." balas Jaejoong tersenyum..

"Karena tadi di cafe aku tak bisa memelukmu, jadi aku akan memelukmu sekarang." Changmin memeluk Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali Jae-yah.." kini giliran Boa yang memeluk Jaejoong.

"Nado.. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi." balas Jaejong tak melepaskan senyumannya.

Kini giliran Yunho, tapi namja tampan itu tak bergeming, sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yunho bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya? haruskah ia memeluk Jaejoong seperti yang lainnya?

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" ucapan Jaejoong membuyarkan pikiran Yunho. Namja cantik itu menghampiri Yunho yang masih berdiri di luar.

GREPP

"Bogoshippeo, Yunnie..." lirih Jaejoong, ia mendekap tubuh manly Yunho, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh namja tampan itu.

Yunho menggerakan tangannya ragu, perlahan ia pun membalas dekapan Jaejoong erat, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang ia rindukan. "Na..do.." bisiknya memejamkan mata. Tiada kata yang mampu ia ungkapkan. Ia terlalu bahagia, akhirnya penantianya berujung manis.

Tapi benarkah?

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Boa merasa terharu. Akhirnya sahabatnya yang terpisah bisa dipertemukan kembali. Mereka turut bahagia.

"Kkajja kita masuk.." Ajak Jaejoong pada semuanya.

Changmin menatap takjub pemandangan indah di hadapannya dengan liur yang hampir menetes. Pasalnya di hadapannya tersaji berbagai macam makanan mewah yang sangat jarang ia rasakan, bahkan mungkin sebagian belum pernah ia rasakan. Beberapa kali ia menelan ludahnya, ingin rasanya ia langsung menerjang 'kekasih barunya' itu saat itu juga.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." ucap Jaejoong membuat Kelima kawannya itu mengerutkan kening.

"Soo Eun-ah..!" seru Jaejoong.

"Nde... Chakkamanyeo... Gaun ini membuatku tak nyaman..." seru seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Yeoja cantik itu berjalan dengan anggun kendati perutnya besar. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan orang-orang yang diketahuinya sahabat Jaejoong itu.

"Annyeong hasseo... Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu..." ucapnya ramah seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Ck! Menghadapi orang hamil memang harus sabar." decak Jaejoong. "Sudahlah... Yeorobun.. Perkenalkan ini Kim Soo Eun..." Ucap Jaejoong. "Dia... Istriku.."

"MWO?/ APA?/ WHAT?/ OMAIGATSON.."

"Ciyus? Miyapa? Enelan?" *plakplokk/abaikan* ^V^

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Wkwkwk..geje pan?

YooSu dah lah, cm ini yg ada di otaku:D

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **For U It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting**

Author : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Changmin, Kim Soo Eun, Kim Sang Bum aka KimBum, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Frendship, Romance, Hurt (?)

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JeJooong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of 4

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

**.**

**~Chapter 2~  
**

Suasana makan malam itu sangat hening, keceriaan yang sempat terjadi tadi, seketika lenyap. Makanan lezat yang mereka makanpun menjadi terasa hambar. Begitupun dengan Changmin, namja food itu terlihat tidak bersemangat, padahal waktu pertama melihat hidangan tadi ia lah yang paling terlihat senang seperti mendapat kupon berhadiah jutaan won. Tapi entah mengapa selera makannya menjadi menyurut.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak? Kenapa kau tak bersemangat begitu Minnie-ah? Seperti bukan kau saja.." tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin hanya mengaduk- aduk makanannya.

"Aniya, makanannya enak, sangat malah...hajiman, aku bingung harus memakan yang mana dulu, karena semuanya terlihat menggoda,heee..." kilah Changmin beralasan, padahal sebenarnya ia memang sedikit kehilangan selera makannya setelah tadi Jaejoong mengenalkan Soo Eun sebagai istrinya. Mungkin karena ia memikirkan perasaan Yunho Hyung-nya.

"Jaejoong Oppa bilang kalian sangat akrab, dan jika sudah berkumpul pasti heboh, katanya kalian juga sangat cerewet. Tapi... Aku tidak melihat seperti itu.. Apa...apa karena ada aku, jadi kalian merasa tidak nyaman?" ujar Soo Eun terlihat sedih.

"Aniyo! Kami merasa nyaman, hajiman... sudah lama kami tidak berkumpul, jadi sedikit canggung, dan lagi semua makanan ini sangat lezat, sehingga kami terlalu fokus pada makanannya, bukan begitu chingudeul?" sanggah Boa panjang lebar seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehem... Apa yang dikatakan Boa benar Soo Eun-ssi.. Justru Kami merasa senang bisa berkenalan denganmu.." timpal Yoochun membenarkan. Padahal sebenarnya namja Park itu tahu kalau Boa hanya beralasan. "Tapi... jika boleh tahu, kapan kalian menikah? Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami Jae? Um, maksudku kenapa kau tak mengundang kami?" Lanjut Yoochun. Dan pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Namun Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kami menikah di Jerman. Aku tak memberitahu kalian karena... awalnya aku tak ingin kembali ke Hanguk, tapi Soo Eun bersikeras ingin melahirkan di sini, dan aku sebagai suami hanya bisa menurutinya." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat kelima orang itu bungkam. Jadi jika Soo Eun tak memaksa Jaejoong kembali ke Korea, Jaejoong tak akan pernah kembali? Pikir mereka.

"Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi." senyum Jaejoong. "Mianhae.. dulu aku pergi tanpa pamit... Karena... Karena aku rasa saat itu aku harus pergi, terlalu sakit jika aku tetap tinggal di sini." sekarang giliran Jaejoong yang menatap dingin Yunho.

DEG!

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat semuanya terhenyak, terlebih Yunho. Namja tampan itu terasa tertampar dengan ucapan Jaejoong, apalagi melihat tatapan dingin Jaejoong padanya. Namun Yunho hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu bukan? Dirinya sudah membuat Jaejoong sangat terluka hingga membuat namja cantik itu pergi.

"Jae Hyung! Makanan ini namanya apa? Woaaa..mashita..." Changmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namja tinggi itu berpikir masalah Yunho dan Jaejoong tak harus dibicarakan saat itu. Biarlah kedua hyungnya itu membicarakan hal itu nanti jika mereka tengah berdua. Pikirnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku tak begitu hapal nama makanan yang pernah ku cicipi.." jawab Jaejoong datar. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Shim Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya. Yeah.. Memang hanya dirinya saja yang mampu menghapal nama berbagai jenis makanan yang ada di dunia ini.*plakk*

"Kenapa kalian tidak menginap saja?" ucap Jaejoong saat kelima temananya itu hendak pulang.

"Aku tak mau mengganggumu, mungkin kau ingin bermesraan dengan istrimu.. Eu kyang kyang~~" sahut Junsu tertawa, dan ucapannya itu berbuah injakan manis dari Yoochun dan sebuah deathglare dari Changmin. Tapi karena Junsu orangnya polos, ia hanya menatap YooMin tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir kami bisa melakukannya? Kandungan Soo Eun sudah 9 bulan.. aku tak mau jika kami melakukan 'itu' malah akan menyakiti anak kami, haha..." Jaejoong menjawab candaan Junsu sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Changmin hanya berdehem canggung, ia melirik ke arah Yunho yang memalingkan wajahnya mendengar gurauan Jaejoong yang cukup menohok itu.

"Jaejoong Oppa benar, sebaiknya kalian menginap saja di sini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." sambung Soo Eun tersenyum. Yeoja cantik itu memang selalu tersenyum setiap kali ia berbicara.(terlalu ramah)

"Geundae Oppa, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memakan sate kambing, sepertinya itu sangat enak, Oppa mau 'kan membelikannya untukku?" rajuk Soo Eun pada Jaejoong.

"Yya, bukankah kau sudah makan eoh?"

"Tapi aku menginginkannya... Jebal... Demi anak kita... Apa oppa mau nanti anak kita 'ngiler' eoh?"

Melihat Soo Eun yang merajuk membuat Yunho jengah. Apalagi Jaejoong seperti sangat perhatian pada yeoja berambut panjang dan lurus itu.

"Ck, jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Maka dari itu kau harus membelikannya..nde.. Jebal..."

"Sudahlah, Hyung turuti saja.. Orang hamil memang begitu.." sela Changmin.

"Tapi aku tak tahu harus membelinya di mana Min-ah... Aku baru kembali ke Korea, dan bukankah sate itu makanan khas Indonesia? Pasti sangat susah mencarinya.."

"Bagaimana kalau Yunho mengantarmu? Bukankah dia juga bekerja di Restoran? Pasti tahu dimana harus membeli makanan itu." saran Junsu. Sepertinya Junsu tak sepolos yang diduga, namja imut itu sengaja memberi saran seperti itu, karena ia rasa Yunho dan Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua. Junsu pun mengerlingkan matanya pada Yunho.

"Junchan Hyung benar, sebaiknya Yunho Hyung mengantar Jae Hyung saja.." timpal Changmin setuju. 'Tumben pantat bebek itu pintar?' batinnya tertawa.

"Tapi/ Tapi-" koor YunJae hendak menolak.

"Sudah, sana pergi! Tak baik mengabaikan keinginan wanita yang sedang hamil.." sela Boa tersenyum.

"Nde, ppali-ppali!" titah YooSu semangat. Dan dengan sedikit terpaksa, akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho pun pergi.

Selagi Yunho mengantar Jaejoong, Yoochun dan ketiga temannya menunggu di rumah Jaejoong, sekalian mengakrabkan diri dengan yeoja hamil yang katanya istri Jaejoong itu.  
.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit Yunho dan Jaejoong berkeliling mencari Restoran makanan Indonesia, cukup sulit karena waktu menunjukan hampir pukul 11 malam, selain itu Restoran tersebut masih belum banyak di Seoul.

Selama perjalanan itu tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang, keduanya terlihat canggung, tetapi tak ada yang mau bersuara, mereka seolah tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan juga Restoran yang dicari.

Yunho menepikan mobilnya dan dengan segera Jaejoong keluar dari mobil itu tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia masuk meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya sendu dari dalam mobil.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, ia masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia terima, Jaejoong sudah beristri dan bahkan akan mempunyai seorang anak?

Lalu apa artinya penantiannya selama ini?

Apakah memang sudah tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bersama Jaejoong?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.." lamunan Yunho terganggu ketika Jaejoong masuk ke mobilnya, namja cantik itu duduk dan memasang kembali seatbelt-nya.

"Gwaenchana.." jawab Yunho singkat. Kemudian namja tampan itu mulai mengemudikan kembali mobilnya.

Masih tak ada yang bersuara. Jaejoong malah asik mencium aroma makanan khas Indonesia itu sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin cepat tiba di rumahnya dan ikut memakan sate yang aromanya sangat menggoda itu. Padahal tadi ia makan cukup banyak.

Lain halnya dengan Yunho, namja tampan itu sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara ia dan Jaejoong bisa meluruskan masalah mereka, kendati sebenarnya tak ada yang harus diluruskan.

"Waeyo? Mengapa berhenti?" bingung Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho menepikan mobilnya tepat di tengah jembatan Sungai Han.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja Jae?" tanya Yunho to the point.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam Yunho. "Karena aku ingin." jawabnya dingin.

"Wae? Apa karena kau marah padaku?"

"Bukankah waktu itu aku menyimpan pesan menyuruhmu untuk datang ke taman?"

"Jawab aku Jae?" bentak Yunho karena sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Soo Eun pasti menungguku."

"Apa kau hanya mempedulikan Soo Eun eoh? Tak bisakah kau melihatku?...ani, aku tahu Jae, kau masih peduli padaku. Aku juga tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Aku tahu-"

"Geuman! Aku lelah Yun! Aku lelah terus mengejarmu yang tak pernah melihatku..." pekik Jaejoong. Hatinya kembali sakit saat ia teringat perjuangannya mendapatkan cinta Yunho yang sia-sia dulu. Di saat ia sudah bisa menata hatinya kembali, mengapa Yunho harus mengungkit lagi hal yang menyakitkan itu? Tak bisakah Yunho bersikap biasa seolah dulu tak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada dia dan dirinya?

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata yang sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ulang Yunho. "Saat itu aku berencana mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.. Aku sadar, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanku. Mereka benar, aku tak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku jika aku juga menyukaimu... Kau tahu Jae? Saat kau pergi, aku merasa sangat menyesal. Aku kehilanganmu tanpa sempat menyatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku-"

"Boa!" potong Jaejoong. " Bukannya kau menyukai Boa?" lirih Jaejoong tertunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya.

"Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi aku tak mencintainya."

"Huh?"

"Lagi pula Boa menyukai orang lain..." imbuh Yunho. Dan seketika ia terperanjat. "Ommo, apa kau pergi karena menganggap aku berhubungan dengan Boa?"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Pertanyaan Yunho memang tepat.

"Jae?"

"Sebaiknya kita lupakan masa lalu... Sekarang aku sudah menikah Yun, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah." sergah Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ia tertawa sumbang. "Aku tak percaya jika dia istrimu." cibirnya menyeringai.

"Tapi itu kenyataanya. Soo Eun memang istriku."

"Aku mencintaimu Jae!" Yunho memukul stirnya membuat Jaejoong terhenyak. "Tak bisakah kita bersama? Selama 3 tahun aku selalu mencarimu dan menantimu... Aku, aku sangat terpukul saat kehilanganmu Jae, neon.. moreugesseo?" lirihnya menatap nyalang Jaejoong.

"Jangan egois Yunho-yah! Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kit- mpphh..." Dengan cepat Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan menyambar bibir cherry itu menciumnya lapar. Jaejoong berusaha berontak tapi Yunho semakin mendekap wajahnya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Yunhmmph..lephhass..mmpphh..mmpckpckpmh.."

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong. Hembusan nafas keduanya beradu, kedua tangan Yunho masih menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae Kim Jaejoong..." bisik Yunho. Kemudian namja tampan itu kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong, kali ini lebih lembut tak sekasar tadi.

"Mmmppckckppmphh..."

Perlahan Jaejoong mulai membalas ciuman Yunho. Entah karena ia terbuai oleh kata-kata Yunho atau memang karena ia menginginkannya. Yang pasti ia tak bisa berpikir logis lagi. Jujur, dari dulu Ciuman itu sangat diinginkannya. Karena dulu saat mereka tinggal bersama, ia hanya bisa diam-diam merasakan kelembutan bibir hati itu ketika pemiliknya sudah terlelap saja. Diam- diam mencuri ciuman namja yang sangat dicintainya itu selalu menjadi rutinitasnya dulu sebelum ia tidur.

Yunho tersenyum ditengah ciumannya. Ia yakin Jaejoong masih mencintainya, jika tidak, mengapa Jaejoong mau membalas ciumannya?

Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya, ia tersenyum lagi, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kembali manisnya bibir cherry yang dulu selalu diam-diam menciumnya itu.

Yeah, saat Jaejoong selalu diam-diam menciumnya dulu, ia memang belum tertidur. Ia selalu sengaja berpura-pura tidur lebih dulu dan membiarkan namja cantik itu mencicipi bibirnya.

Geundae wae?

Mengapa dirinya tak menolak, dan malah terkesan menikmatinya?

Harusnya dari sana juga ia sadar, jika dirinya juga memang menyukai namja cantik itu. Hahh...Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Kepercayaan diri Yunho untuk mendapatkan kembali Jaejoong semakin bertambah sejak kejadian malam dimana ia dan Jaejoong kembali berciuman. Bukan tanpa alasan, Yunho yakin jika Jaejoong masih mencintainya. Terbukti namja cantik itu juga membalas ciumannya, walaupun setelah itu Jaejoong memintanya untuk bersikap layaknya teman biasa dengan alasan sekarang Jaejoong sudah memiliki seorang istri yang tengah mengandung anaknya, tapi Yunho tak mengindahkannya. Ia yakin Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan ia harus mencari tahu sesuatu itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengikutiku Jung Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong jengah, ia terus berjalan di parkiran kampusnya. Jaejoong memang belum lulus kuliah, maka dari itu ia meneruskan study-nya di Seoul pindah dari Jerman.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di Restoran tempat kerjaku." sahut Yunho mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu sengaja datang ke kampus Jaejoong hanya untuk mengajak Jaejoong makan siang.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yunho. "Kau tidak bekerja?" selidiknya.

"Hari ini aku bekerja sampai siang." jawab Yunho tersenyum. "Eotte, kau mau 'kan?"

"Mian, siang ini aku harus mengantar Soo Eun ke Rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya.. Jadi... Lain kali saja ne, Yunnie.."

"Tapi-"

"Annyeong..." Tak mengindahkan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju mobilnya. Namja cantik itu masuk, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya pergi setelah sebelumnya tersenyum puas dan menyalakan klakson tanda 'pamit' pada Yunho.

Yunho masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Hahh..." Menghela nafas, Sebegitu susahnya kah meluluhkan hati Jaejoong?

Jaejoong memang tak memperlihatkan kebencian pada dirinya, tapi Yunho yakin Jaejoong kecewa padanya. Menurutnya panggilan 'Yunnie' hanyalah sebuah klise saja. Ia bisa merasakan perbedaan intonasi saat Jaejoong memanggilnya 'Yunnie'. Dulu panggilan itu terdengar manja, namun sekarang panggilan itu terdengar datar dan seperti dipaksakan.  
.

.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong memapah Soo Eun keluar dari mobil. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Rumah sakit memeriksakan kandungan Soo Eun yang sudah memasuki bulan terakhir itu.

"Hati-hati..."

"Nde Oppa, gomawo... Aku senang uri aegya sehat-sehat." ucap Soo Eun tersenyum bahagia. Jaejoong hanya balas tersenyum. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"

"H-hyung? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?" kaget Jaejoong yang melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang tinggal di Jerman itu tiba-tiba berada di rumahnya-di Seoul-

"Surprise! Eotte, terkejut kah?" kekeh namja tampan bernama Kim Sang Bum atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kimbum itu.

"Aigoo Jaejoongie... Aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya seraya memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Kau semakin cantik." Kimbum mengacak-acak rambut almond Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terpaku tak bergeming. Rupanya ia terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan kakaknya itu.

"Annyeong Soo Eun-ah..." sapa Kimbum pada Soo Eun seraya tersenyum misterius.

"Aku capek ingin istirahat." ujar Soo Eun dingin tak menjawab sapaan 'kakak iparnya'. Yeoja cantik itu kemudian pergi begitu saja menghiraukan Kimbum yang terkekeh melihat sikapnya.

"Kenapa Hyung tak memberitahuku jika akan pulang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang ini kejutan eoh? Ck, aku sudah datang dari tadi, tapi kalian baru pulang, kalian darimana saja eoh?" dengus Kimbum.

"Aku tadi mengantar Soo- YUNHO!?" pekik Jaejoong terperanjat melihat seseorang yang tadi siang mengikutinya itu kini berada di rumahnya.

"Hi, Jae?" sapa Yunho polos. Namja tampan itu melambaikan tangannya tersenyum.

"Kau? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aishh Jaejoongie..tak baik membentak tamu seperti itu." tukas Kimbum. Namja tampan itu duduk kembali di hadapan Yunho.

"Kalau tidak ada temanmu ini, aku sudah mati bosan menunggu kalian, jadi kau tak seharusnya membentak penolong kakakmu.."

"Kau berlebihan Hyung.." tukas Yunho terkekeh.

"Aku tak peduli, untuk apa kau ke mari Yunho-ssi?" tatap Jaejoong pada Yunho. Entah mengapa Ia sedikit tak tenang melihat Yunho berada di rumahnya bersama kakaknya.

"Waeyo? Apa tak boleh seorang teman berkunjung ke rumah temannya?" seringai manis Yunho.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi-"

"Stop! Jangan bicara lagi. Sebaiknya kau mengambil lagi minuman untuk kami.. Lihat minuman kami habis, kita terlalu serius mengobrol tadi." sela Kimbum.

"Memangnya kalian... Kalian membicarakan a-apa?" tanya Jaejoong ragu. Ekor matanya melirik Yunho yang masih menyeringai manis ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu um? Sudah cepat sana pergi, hyung haus!" titah Kimbum. Namja tampan itu terkekeh melihat bibir adiknya yang mengerucut. Ia tahu Jaejoong kesal. Tapi tak ayal namja cantik itu pergi, ia memang tak pernah mampu menolak perintah Hyung-nya itu.

"Jaejoong itu jangan terlalu di manja. Kalau tidak, dia bisa bersikap seenaknya." ujar Kimbum, sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan namja yang usianya terpaut lima tahun darinya itu.

Sementara itu di dapur, Jaejoong masih menggerutu kesal. Kakaknya itu memang selalu senang mengerjainya.

"Kim Sang Bum bodoh! Untuk apa dokter bodoh itu pulang? Mengacaukan saja!" gerutunya seraya mengaduk-aduk jus yang dibuatnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyuruh maid untuk membuatkan minuman itu. Tapi ia tahu, kakaknya itu tak bisa dibohongi. Entah mengapa Kimbum selalu bisa membedakan mana pekerjaan yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan mana yang bukan. Ck, kakaknya itu memang Jenius, beda dengannya yang hanya mempunyai otak pas-pasan.

"Ommo! Bukankah tadi Kimbum Hyung bilang lama mengobrol dengan Yunho? Apa jangan-jangan... Andwee! Yunho tak boleh tahu!" panik Jaejoong berbicara sendiri. Namja cantik itu menggigit kukunya resah. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Eotteohkaji?" lirih Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya ke lemari pendingin. 'Semoga saja Kimbum Hyung tak berkata yang macam-macam pada Yunho..' harapnya menghela nafas. Lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

FF ini ga bnyk konflik n alur'y mudah ketebak, saya Cuma pengen bikin cerita yg ringan saja

Seperti biasa, klo yg respon banyak, saya usahain post lanjutannya cepet ;)

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **For U It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Changmin, Kim Soo Eun, Kim Sang Bum aka KimBum, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Frendship, Romance.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong. JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 3 of 4

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 3~  
**

"Eu kyang kyang~ Eu kyang kyang~~" suara tawa Junsu menggema di apartement mewah Changmin memecah keheningan malam. Seketika keempat temannya -Yunho,Yoochun,Changmin,Boa- meringis menutup telinga mereka. Sesaat lalu Yunho menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya dari Kimbum kemarin sore tentang kebohongan Jaejoong yang mengaku sudah menikah dengan Kim Soo Eun.

"Aishh, hentikan tawamu itu, merusak telinga saja!" gerutu Changmin. Namun bukannya berhenti, namja imut itu justru semakin tertawa keras.

"Hahaha... Dari awal aku memang tak percaya jika Kim Soo Eun itu istri Jaejoongie... Jaejoongie itu tak pantas menghamili orang, pantasnya dia dihamili, eu kyang kyang~" Junsu kembali tertawa.

"Yeah.. dan yang pantas menghamilinya adalah Yunho Hyung" timpal Changmin ikut-ikutan tertawa. Ia juga merasa lucu saat mengingat betapa seriusnya wajah Jaejoong ketika mengenalkan istri pura-puranya itu.

"Yya kalian berdua!" hardik Yunho kesal karena Changmin dan Junsu malah menggodanya.

"Ok, mian...jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya Hyung?" tanya Changmin serius. Padahal dalam hatinya ia masih tertawa, membayangkan Jaejoong hamil anak Yunho.

"Aku belum menanyakannya pada Jaejoong. Karena setelah mengantarkan minuman untuk kami, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tak keluar lagi.."

"Aku rasa Jaejoong sengaja ingin mengerjaimu Yun..mungkin saja dia kembali karena merindukanmu, tapi karena 'gengsi' dia berpura-pura sudah menikah dan akan segera memiliki anak.." pendapat Boa. Yeoja mungil itu juga ikut tersenyum lucu.

"Apa Kimbum mengatakan hal lain lagi?" tanya Yoochun. Sedari tadi namja Park itu terlihat sedang berpikir, instingnya mengatakan jika Jaejoong masih menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kimbum Hyung hanya bilang, jika Jaejoong belum menikah dengan Soo Eun"

"Belum? Maksudmu?" heran Yoochun. Tatapan heran juga kentara dari wajah Changmin, Junsu dan Boa.

"Jaejoong baru akan menikahi Soo Eun setelah anak itu lahir"

"MWO?" Koor keempatnya terkejut.

"Jadi maksud Hyung, anak yang dikandung Soo Eun itu... Memang anak Jae Hyung?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" lirih Junsu, sedangkan Yoochun dan Boa hanya menatap Yunho penasaran.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Yeah...kemungkinan memang itu anak Jaejoong..." lirihnya.  
.

.

.

.

** Rising Sun Cafe**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yunho menemui Jaejoong di kampus namja cantik itu. Pekerjaannya sedikit terbengkalai karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalah pribadinya. Beruntung pemilik Restoran tempatnya bekerja itu orang baik, hingga ia tak harus takut kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Yunho menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong.

"A-apa?" gugup Jaejoong melihat tatapan musang Yunho.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Yunho tak melepaskan tatapannya.

"Si-siapa yang berbohong?" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya tak berani bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho. Ck, ternyata waktu tiga tahun tidak bisa merubahnya, Jaejoong masih tetap takut jika Yunho sudah memandangnya tajam seperti itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi Jae... Mengapa kau mengatakan jika Soo Eun itu adalah istrimu?...Ah..atau... kau sengaja ingin membuatku cemburu?" terka Yunho membuat Jaejoong sontak menatap wajah tampan itu.

Apa Yunho bilang? Ingin membuat cemburu?

"Cihh, kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Jung." desis Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Aku rasa kau tak perlu ikut campur masalahku" ketus Jaejoong. Ia memainkan pipet minumannya acuh.

"Kau masih mencintaiku aniya? Ciuman itu..."

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongkak melihat wajah Yunho yang menyeringai.

"Kepercayaaan dirimu sungguh tinggi ternyata" dengus Jaejoong.

"Karena itu lah yang aku rasakan..." tukas Yunho tersenyum. "Apa susahnya mengatakan kau masih mencintaiku eum?" imbuhnya menggoda Jaejoong, namja tampan itu terkekeh melihat rona merah di pipi Jaejoong.

Dalam hati Jaejoong menggerutu kesal. Selain mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, ternyata Jung Yunho juga sangat keras kepala. Pikirnya. Tapi jika boleh jujur, ia merasa tersipu dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Karena memang itulah yang dirasakannya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah... Ku akui, aku memang masih mencintaimu, geundae... Perasaan ini hanya akan sia-sia saja..." lirih Jaejoong terdengar sedih, entah mengapa sikap angkuhnya tadi menguap begitu saja. Yunho yang sempat tersenyum karena mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong yang masih mencintainya seketika memudarkan senyumannya.

"W-waeyo?"

"Aku tak tahu apa saja yang dikatakan Kimbum Hyung padamu, yang jelas... mungkin aku akan menikahi Soo Eun setelah dia melahirkan nanti..." tutur Jaejoong seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Mungkin? Apa kau tak yakin akan menikahinya?" selidik Yunho karena mendengar kata 'mungkin'.

"Aniya... Hanya saja anak itu...anak itu... Aish! Sudahlah..." keluh Jaejoong terlihat bingung.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

Apa lagi yang disembunyikan Jaejoong darinya? Pikirnya. "Apa kau sungguh 'tidur' dengan yeoja itu?"

"Ye?" Kaget Jaejoong tak menyangka jika Yunho akan bertanya se-frontal itu. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibr bawahnya dan menundukan kepalanya. "Ne.." jawabnya berbisik, namun Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya.

Yunho terkesiap dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Selama ini dirinya berusaha keras mencari keberadaan Jaejoong, ia juga selalu bersabar menanti Jaejoong kembali, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Orang yang dicari dan dinantinya ternyata malah 'tidur' dengan seorang yeoja hingga membuat yeoja itu hamil.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Jaejoong masih menunduk, dan Yunho masih menatap lekat namja cantik itu. Namun tiba-tiba namja tampan itu tertawa sumbang.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau melakukannya"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku... Aku menidurinya" tukas Jaejoong lirih. Sementara Yunho menatap Jaejoong sendu.

"Apa kau akan bahagia jika menikah dengannya huh?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Apa kau akan bahagia Jae?" ulang Yunho dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Namun Jaejoong bergeming, namja cantik itu terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia juga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Apakah dia akan bahagia setelah mengorbankan perasaannya?

Apakah dia akan bahagia menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya?

Tapi...walau bagaimanapun ia tetap harus menikahi Kim Soo Eun bukan? untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

"Nan...mollaseo..."  
.

.

.

Soo Eun bersenandung lirih sambil terus merapikan cake yang dibuatnya di piring. Tapi ketenangannya terganggu saat seseorang yang selama ini dihindarinya mengejutkannya.

"Sedang buat apa?"

"Oh kapchagi!" kaget Soo Eun terlonjak. Sedangkan sang pembuat kaget hanya tersenyum simpul memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kelihatannya enak, boleh aku memakannya?"

"Andwe! Ini untuk Jaejoong oppa" Soo Eun memukul tangan Kimbum yang hendak mengambil cake itu.

"Pelit sekali.." rajuk Kimbum mencebilkan bibirnya. "Jaejoongie tidak suka makan yang manis-manis, jadi ini untukku saja ya.." Kimbum mengambil tiga potong cake itu dan langsung memakannya satu. Kemudian namja tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Soo Eun yang berteriak marah karena ia mengambil cake yang special dibuatkan untuk adiknya itu.  
.

.

o0o0o

"Kenapa kita ke sini Yun?" Heran Jaejoong ketika Yunho membawanya ke komplek pemakaman yang tak jauh dari kota.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho terus berjalan menuntun Jaejoong hingga mereka tiba di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang telah ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau.

"Kami datang Eommoni..."

"Yun?" Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangannya dan menatap tak percaya pada Yunho.

Eommoni? Apakah maksud Yunho gundukan tanah di hadapannya ini...

"Ini pusara Eommoni" ucap Yunho yang mengerti tatapan bingung Jaejoong.

"Eo-eommoni? Siapa? Apa...mak..sudmu.. Jung U-mma?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya terkejut. Dan sebagai jawaban namja tampan itu mengganggukan kepalanya.

Namja cantik itu refleks menutup mulutnya tak percaya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aniya... Kau pasti berbohong 'kan?" serunya, namun Yunho tak menjawab. "Maldo andwe... Jung Umma... Tidak mungkin" Jaejoong terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Umma~"

BRUKK

Namja cantik itu jatuh bersimpuh di depan pusara Nyonya Jung. Airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipi porselennya, ia tak mau percaya. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai seperti Ibunya itu meninggalkannya disaat ia memutuskan untuk pergi dulu, bahkan ia tak ada disaat-saat terakhir wanita yang disayanginya itu.

Yunho hanya diam melihat Jaejoong yang menangis bersimpuh. Matanya berembun. Jaejoong memang sangat menyayangi Ibunya sama sepertinya. Ia bisa mengerti jika Jaejoong merasa kehilangan, sebab dulu ia pun merasakannya.

"Hiks...Umma..."

"Ibuku meninggal setahun yang lalu.."

Keduanya duduk di bangku di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari makam Nyonya Jung. Jaejoong masih melamun memutar kembali memori kebersamaannya dulu dengan Nyonya Jung.

"Aku tak tahu jika Eommoni menderita penyakit separah itu" ungkap Yunho. "Dia selalu terlihat baik-baik saja." imbuhnya lagi.

Jaejoong mengulas sedikit senyum. Yunho benar, Nyonya Jung memang sosok yeoja yang ceria dan kuat, bahkan ketika beliau sakit pun, beliau masih terlihat energik seolah tak mengidap penyakit parah.

Jaejoong kembali teringat saat Nyonya Jung kerap kali memarahinya karena dia terlalu ceboroh. Saat Nyonya Jung selalu berkata apa adanya yang terkadang membuatnya sakit hati. Saat Nyonya Jung mengajarinya memasak. Saat dirinya dan Nyonya Jung tidur berdua dan berbagi cerita. Saat ia memeluk Nyonya Jung karena yeoja paruh baya itu mengatahan hanya dirinya yang pantas mendampingi Yunho. Semuanya kembali berputar seperti sebuah film.

"Kau tahu apa pesan terakhir Eommoni?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya memandang Yunho. Matanya masih merah karena sedari tadi ia terus menangis.

"Katanya aku harus mencarimu lalu menikahimu"

DEG

"Eommoni juga bilang tak akan merestui pernikahanku jika bukan kau yang menjadi pengantinku" lanjut Yunho.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kau sendiri akan menikah dengan orang lain.." Yunho tersenyum getir. Sedangkan Jaejoong lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya karena tak kuasa harus melihat kekecewaan di mata Yunho.

"Hahh.. mungkin aku memang tak akan pernah menikah seumur hidupku..."

.

.

o0o0o

"Hahaha...hahaha.." Kimbum masih tertawa geli. Namja tampan itu lalu duduk di sofa living room sambil menikmati cake curiannya.

Soo Eun menghampirinya dengan tatapan marah. Yeoja yang tak lama lagi akan melahirkan itu duduk di samping Kimbum dan mencoba merebut kembali sisa cake itu, namun dengan cepat Kimbum memasukan cake itu ke mulutnya kemudian mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Habis" Kimbum meleletkan lidahnya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Aishh!" Soo Eun hendak berdiri namun dengan cepat Kimbum menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Duduklah..." titah Kimbum. Terdengar nada serius disana.

Dengan sedikit kesal Soo Eun pun kembali duduk.

"Apa kau tak lelah eum?" tanya Kimbum membuat Soo Eun menolehkan kepalanya, mendelik.

"Apa maksudmu?" sinis Soo Eun.

"Apa kau tidak melihat Yunho? Tanpa diberitahu pun aku bisa melihatnya..." Kimbum menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku bisa melihat namja itu sangat mencintai Jaejoong, dan aku juga bisa melihat cinta di mata Jaejoong saat dia menatap Yunho..." Kimbum memang tahu jika Yunho adalah orang yang dicintai Jaejoong, karena memang Jaejoong pernah menceritakan kisah cintanya. Kendati saat bertemu dengan Yunho, ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Kimbum tahu jika diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong ada sebuah kesalahpahaman, sama seperti dirinya dan Soo Eun. "Neon, jeongmal mopasseo?" tanya Kimbum menatap dalam mata Soo Eun.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" Soo Eun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau pikir kalian akan bahagia jika sudah menikah nanti eoh? Jaejoong tak mencintaimu Soo Eun-ah.. Dia melakukan ini karena rasa tanggung jawabnya saja. Dan apa kau pikir kau bisa membohonginya seumur hidup?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan Kimbum-ssi?"

"Jangan mengelak lagi Soo Eun-ah... Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya eoh? Aku bukan Jaejoong yang bisa kau bohongi"

Untuk sejenak mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin jika anak yang ku kandung ini adalah anakmu?" tanya Soo Eun sinis.

"Karena kita melakukannya lebih dulu"

"Tks, Kita hanya melakukannya sekali dan TIDAK SENGAJA jadi itu tak bisa membuktikan" sergah Soo Eun menekan kata 'tidak sengaja'.

"Aku menghitungnya, harusnya jika memang itu anak Jaejoong, kandunganmu baru delapan bulan aniya?"

DEG

"Aku tidak sepolos Jaejoong Eun-ah..." seringai Kimbum.

Soo Eun terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu lagi Eun-ah, itu hanya akan menyiksamu, ani- banyak yang akan tersakiti karena kebohonganmu. Kau, aku, Jaejoong, Yunho-"

"Dan aku-, aku minta maaf karena baru menyadarinya sekarang... Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku" ujar Kimbum membuat Soo Eun terkesiap.

"Kau mencintaiku? Benarkah? Cihh.." Soo Eun memalingkan jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Kimbum yang melihat itu hendak menyeka airmata Soo Eun tapi dengan cepat Soo Eun menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" hardik Soo Eun membuat Kimbum terhenyak.

"Kau berbohong 'kan? Kau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab saja 'kan? Kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku karena aku mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak mencintaiku, benarkan...?" lirih Soo Eun terisak. Ia menghapus airmatanya kasar.

"Mianhae... Aku memang bodoh, aku tak peka pada perasaanmu... Sashireun, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku sudah menyukaimu. Tapi aku bodoh, aku takut jika kau menolakku karena perbedaan usia kita.." tutur Kimbum mencoba menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan usia kita?" delik Soo Eun. Jujur saja ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kimbum.

Kimbum mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. "Aku...aku takut dibilang pedofil jika menyukaimu.." gumamnya.

"Huh?" Soo Eun mengernyitkan dahinya mencerna baik-baik perkataan Kimbum. Dan seketika matanya melebar.

"Pe-pedofil?" tanyanya ragu.

Buk!

Soo Eun memukul Kimbum dengan bantal kursi. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil hah? Usia kita hanya terpaut 6 tahun Kimbum-ssi... Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu eoh? Aishh, ppabo cheorom!" rutuknya kesal. Jadi... ternyata selama ini Kimbum juga menyukainya eoh? Lalu untuk apa dia harus menjebak Jaejoong?

"Mianhae... Aku memang bodoh... Maka dari itu Soo Eun-ah, ijinkan aku menebus kesalahanku dengan menikahimu.." pinta Kimbum tulus. Sejatinya ia sempat merasa sakit hati ketika tahu Soo Eun mengandung anak Jaejoong. Tapi kemudian Kimbum tahu jika ternyata selama ini Kim Soo Eun juga menyukainya, namun ia sedikit heran mengapa Soo Eun bisa sampai mengandung anak Jaejoong jika memang yeoja cantik itu menyukainya?Dan saat itu Kimbum merasa ganjil dengan usia kandungan Soo Eun, dan seketika ia ingat semuanya. Ia ingat jika dirinya pernah mabuk dan terbangun dengan tubuh polos, dan ia juga ingat jika malamnya Soo Eun membantunya membukakan pintu. Dan dari sana Kimbum mulai mencaritahu semuanya.

"Nan jeongmal Saranghaeyo.."

"K-kau tak membohongiku kan?" tanya Soo Eun masih tak percaya jika namja yang dicintainya itu juga mencintainya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku..." ucap Kimbum pasti, kemudian namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Soo Eun bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Awalnya Soo Eun hendak menjauh, namun dengan cepat Kimbum menahan kepalanya. Dan dengan perlahan namja tampan itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Soo Eun.

Cup

Soo Eun masih diam. Jika boleh jujur ia merasa sangat senang karena orang yang dicintainya ternyata juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Jadi selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Dengan perlahan yeoja hamil itu memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas lumatan bibir Kimbum. Keduanya berciuman cukup lama, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang lama terpendam. Mereka larut dalam ciuman penuh kasih tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berdiri tercengang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hyung!"

Mendengar sebuah seruan. Refleks Kimbum dan Soo Eun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jae?"

"Kalian..."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Nah, kira2 udah tau kan sekarang siapa Kim Soo Eun sebenarnya? Ada yang samakah tebakannya?:D

Yg belum ngerti tar Part depan penjelasannya kenapa Soo Eun bisa menjebak Jaema, n gimana akhir kisah cinta YunJae? Apakah sad ending lg? Wkwkwk #Dikeroyok

Ah...sebagai perkenalan, nama saya Nickey, 26 desember nanti (sama spt Ultah TVXQ^^) usia saya 24 tahun, saya yeoja aka perempuan yg udah nikah n punya seorang putri yg baru berusia 2 th. Boleh panggil saya Eonni, teteh, Nuna, Mbak, Kakak, Jie jie atau Nickey aja gapapa, n buat readers yg pengen lebih dekat dg saya silahkan add Facebook saya '**Nickey Jung YunJaeShipper CassiEast-Yoosumin**' tapi sebelumnya PM dulu yah,karena saya ga accept pertemanan kecuali klo udah PM dulu

Review lg yah;)

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **For U It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting  
**  
Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Changmin, Kim Soo Eun, Kim Sang Bum aka KimBum, Kwon Boa, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Frendship, Romance.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 4 of 4

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 Ending**

Jaejoong masih terdiam tak percaya. Sesaat lalu Soo Eun telah menjelaskan semuanya.

Bersusah payah dirinya memendam perasaan rindunya pada orang yang dicintainya hanya karena tak ingin membuat calon istrinya kecewa. Bersusah payah dirinya mencoba membunuh perasaan cintanya pada Yunho hanya karena ingin menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Ternyata semua hanya rekayasa.

Soo Eun mengatakan jika sebenarnya anak yang dikandungnya bukanlah darah dagingnya. Sejak awal ia memang sudah mengira, maka dari itu ia tak segera menikahi Soo Eun saat yeoja itu mengatakan hamil. Tapi ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika ternyata ayah kandung bayi itu adalah Hyung kandungnya sendiri.

Sedikit cerita. Kim Soo Eun adalah hoobae Kimbum saat kuliah dulu. Saat itu Soo Eun baru masuk universitas Kimbum, sedangkan Kimbum mahasiswa tingkat akhir di fakultas Kedokteran. Soo Eun memang tidak satu Fakultas dengan Kimbum, karena ia mengambil jurusan Design. Tetapi karena kebetulan apartement tempat tinggal mereka bersebelahan jadi Soo Eun mengenal Kimbum, dan ternyata yeoja cantik itu jatuh cinta pada pesona Kimbum sehingga ia sering mendatangi apartement Kimbum dengan alasan mengantar makanan dari Ibunya.

Keduanya menjadi dekat. Saat itu Kimbum merasa senang dengan kehadiran Soo Eun dan keluarganya, ia jadi serasa memiliki keluarga di negeri asing itu.-Jerman-

Tapi sepertinya cinta Soo Eun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kimbum tak pernah meliriknya, bahkan Kimbum sudah memiliki kekasih dan bukan hanya satu. Hampir setiap hari yeoja yang berkunjung ke apartement namja tampan itu berbeda-beda. Dan hal itu membuat Soo Eun kehilangan harapannya. Ia merasa kecewa.

Kedatangan Jaejoong sedikit membuat Soo Eun bersemangat kembali. Kebaikan hati Jaejoong yang usianya hanya satu tahun diatasnya itu membuat Soo Eun jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu. Padahal tanpa disadarinya, Jaejoong hanya menjadi pelariannya karena patah hati. Merekapun jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong hanya menganggap Soo Eun sahabat saja. Hingga kejadian itu terjadi.

Saat itu Jaejoong sedang pergi ke Italy untuk menemui orangtuanya. Kimbum pulang ke apartementnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Soo Eun yang saat itu hendak keluar rumah terpaksa membantu Kimbum karena ia melihat namja Kim itu kesusahan membuka Eun yang memang sudah hapal seluk beluk apartement Kimbum, langsung membawanya ke kamar yang hanya ada satu itu. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki Kimbum saat itu hingga namja tampan itu meniduri Soo Eun. Soo Eun memang memberontak, tapi hati kecilnya menginginkannya. Mungkin karena rasa cintanya, hingga ia tak memikirkan apa akibatnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Kimbum hanya bersikap biasa pada Soo Eun seolah kejadian nista itu tak pernah terjadi. Awalnya Soo Eun tak mempedulikan itu, ia hanya menganggap dirinya mungkin sedang sial, meski hatinya terasa sesak. Tapi setelah ia tahu bahwa dirinya hamil 3 minggu, ia menjadi bingung. Ia hendak mengatakan itu pada Kimbum tapi Kimbum malah semakin sering terlihat dekat dengan beberapa yeoja.

Dan saat itu Jaejoong kembali dari Italy. Soo Eun yang tengah bingung akhirnya menjebak Jaejoong dengan berpura-pura tidur dengan namja cantik itu setelah sebelumnya membuat Jaejoong mabuk.

Jaejoong merasa kaget saat tahu dirinya 'tidur' dengan Soo Eun, ia tak percaya, tapi ia berpikir untuk apa Soo Eun membohonginya? lagi pula ia tak ingat apa-apa karena mabuk.

Dan akhirnya Soo Eun mengatakan pada Jaejoong jika ia hamil, tapi ternyata rencananya tak semulus yang diduga. Jaejoong tak lantas percaya begitu saja. Namun pada akhirnya namja cantik itu mengatakan akan menikahi Soo Eun setelah ia melahirkan.

Soo Eun merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Ia sedih karena harus mengorbankan Jaejoong yang baik hati itu. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Soo Eun bisa saja menggugurkan janinnya. Tapi bukankah hal itu sama saja dengan membunuh? Pikirnya. Soo Eun juga tak mau jika keluarganya harus menanggung malu karena ia hamil tanpa suami.

_"Aku gay Soo Eun-ah.. Dan aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku cintai di Hanguk sana..aku sangat mencintai Yunho.."  
_  
Ungkapan Jaejoong itu sangat menampar Soo Eun, yeoja manis itu sempat ragu untuk meneruskan rencananya. Namun ia sudah terlanjur melangkah.

Dan sebuah ungkapan tak terduga juga terlontar dari mulut Kimbum. Namja yang sebenarnya dicintai Kim Soo Eun itu mengaku jika ia mengingat semuanya. Kimbum meyakini jika anak yang dikandung Soo Eun adalah darah dagingnya, namun Soo Eun tetap bersikukuh mengatakan jika anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Jaejoong. Soo Eun melakukan itu semua karena terlanjur sakit hati pada namja tampan itu.

Hingga akhirnya Soo Eun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dengan dalih ingin melahirkan di tempat kelahirannya. Padahal tujuan yang sebenarnya untuk menghindari Kimbum dan juga untuk melihat seberapa besar cinta Jaejoong pada namja bernama Yunho itu.

Awalnya Jaejoong menolak, tapi akhirnya namja cantik itu menyetujuinya dengan syarat Soo Eun mau menjadi istri pura-puranya. Kendati Soo Eun tak mengerti, tapi akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

Dan apakah kalian tahu apa alasan Jaejoong meminta Kim Soo Eun menjadi istri pura-puranya?

Jaejoong sudah memprediksi jika kembali ke Korea ia pasti bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan itu berarti ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Jung Yunho, namja yang sudah memporakporandakan hatinya, namun masih dicintainya. Jaejoong hanya tak ingin malu jika teman-temannya tahu ia akan segera memiliki anak namun belum menikah. Mau ditaruh dimana muka cantiknya? Maka dari itu Jaejoong memilih berbohong dengan mengatakan jika Kim Soo Eun adalah istrinya. Ck, pemikiran yang sangat 'polos' aniya? -_-

.

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Aku harap kau tak putus asa Yun.." ujar Yoochun.

Sepulang dari makam ibunya, Yunho mendatangi apartement Yoochun dan Junsu untuk berkeluh kesah pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Yoochun dan Junsu memang tinggal bersama setelah keduanya bertunangan enam bulan yang lalu. Mereka turut prihatin dengan nasib cinta Yunho. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Mereka pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?" tanya Junsu hati-hati. Ia sangat menyesalkan jika Yunho dan Jaejoong tak bisa bersama. Padahal selama ini dialah yang sangat mendukung penuh saat namja cantik itu mengejar Yunho dulu.

"Molla... Aku mencintai Jaejoong, tapi aku tak boleh egois. Aku yakin Jaejoong lebih dilema" sahut Yunho. Mungkin sekarang ia harus benar-benar melepaskan Jaejoong kendati ia sangat mencintai namja cantik itu.

"Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan dan kita harapkan tak selalu harus menjadi kenyataan chingu-yah... Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Jaejoong" Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho mencoba memberi semangat. Sementara Yunho, namja manly itu hanya menanggapi ucapan Yoochun dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

.

.

.

"Joongie.."

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

"Joongie, jebal.."

"Aku membencimu Hyung!" hardik Jaejoong masih marah pada Kimbum dan Soo Eun, ia merasa mereka keterlaluan. Karena kebodohan dua orang itu ia hampir saja kehilangan kembali cintanya.

"Aku yang salah, sudah sewajarnya kalau Jaejoong oppa membenciku." Soo Eun menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Aniya, aku juga salah.. Kalau saja aku peka, Soo Eun tak akan sampai melibatkanmu" timpal Kimbum mencoba untuk tidak membuat Soo Eun larut dalam penyesalan.

"Tsk, Kalian membuat nafsu makanku hilang" cetus Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah menikmati sarapannya. Kemudian namja cantik itu pergi tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hah... Dia memang keras kepala.." Kimbum menghela nafasnya. "Gokjeongma, dia hanya masih kesal saja, nanti juga baik lagi" imbuhnya menghibur Soo Eun.

.

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

"Kyaaa...akhirnya aku bisa melihat pantai.." teriak Soo Eun meriah. Ia berlarian di pinggir pantai itu tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang buncit. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu berlarian? padahal dia membawa makhluk hidup di perutnya. Pikir mereka.

"Yya! Kim Soo Eun, kau jangan berlari seperti itu! Apa kau mau melahirkan di sini eoh?" seru Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika ia dipaksa menemani yeoja hamil itu berlibur di pulau terpencil? Bahkan jumlah penduduk di pulai itu tidak mencapai dua puluh orang.

"Sudahlah Boo... Mungkin dia memang tak merasa takut, bukankah orang hamil begitu? Suka semaunya sendiri..." ujar Yunho. Namja tampan itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan mendekapnya.

"Tapi Yunnie, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa padanya? Aku tak mau Kimbum Hyung membunuhku" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup

"Siapa suruh kau menggodaku eoh?" ucap Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam karena tiba-tiba bibir cherry-nya dikecup.

"Tanyakan pada Tuhan kenapa Ia menciptakanku begitu menggoda" balas Jaejoong manja, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho.

"Aku jadi berpikir, jika kau hamil nanti, pasti seperti Soo Eun, ceroboh"

Puk!

Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho. "Kau pikir aku yeoja eoh? Aku namja Tuan Jung.. Memangnya ada namja yang bisa hamil?" Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada, namja itu adalah kau. Dan tentu saja harus aku yang menghamilimu, jika namja lain, tak akan bisa membuatmu hamil" sahut Yunho tersenyum mesum.

"Aishh..."

"Hahaha... Jangan merajuk begitu Boo, bisa-bisa aku memakanmu sekarang juga" goda Yunho lagi.

"Pervert!" Jaejoong hendak memukul kembali kepala Yunho tapi dengan cepat namja tampan itu menahan tangan Jaejoong. Keduanya bertatapan, Yunho bisa melihat jelas pantulan wajahnya pada bola mata indah Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tangannya masih menggenggam jemari indah kekasihnya.

Cup

Yunho mengecup jemari indah itu. Matanya kembali menatap doe eyes Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong..." ucap Yunho tersenyum. Kemudian namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aroma mint langsung tercium dari hembusan nafas Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong pun menutup matanya menunggu bibir hati itu singgah di bibirnya.

Yunho memerhatikan sosok cantik itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya penantiannya selama tiga tahun ini tak sia-sia. Betapa sangat terpuruknya dia saat tahu Jaejoong akan menikah dan akan segera memiliki anak. Saat itu ia sudah pasrah menerima takdirnya. Tapi sepertinya takdirnya memang bersama Jaejoong. Karena seminggu yang lalu Kimbum dan Soo Eun mendatanginya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Ucapan Jaejoong sontak menghentikan lamunan Yunho. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Jaejoong lebih dekat lagi, hingga dada keduanya beradu.

"Sudah tak sabar eoh?" ucapnya kembali menggoda Jaejoong. Ia memang sangat senang menggoda namja cantik itu, pasalnya setiap digoda Jaejoong pasti akan kesal meski wajahnya selalu merona.

"Nde aku sudah tidak sabar"

Grep

Chu~

Yunho terkesiap karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya liar. Tapi sedetik kemudian namja tampan itu tersenyum dan balas mencium Jaejoong dengan tak kalah liar. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya, Ia menyukai kekasihnya yang agresif.

Tak ingin kalah, Yunho memasukan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu juga tak mau kalah, ia meliuk-liukan lidahnya dan menghisap lidah Yunho, hingga perang lidah pun terjadi.

"Mmckp..mckkpp..mmphh.." Bunyi kecapan bibir mengalun indah di tepi pantai itu. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam membuat suasana semakin romantis.

"Eunghh.." Lenguh Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho masuk ke dalam kemejanya menyentuh perutnya.

"Oppadeul!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Mereka menoleh ke arah Soo Eun yang tengah berkacak pinggang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ciuman mereka terhenti, namun bibir keduanya masih tersambung. Tak mau peduli dengan kehadiran Soo Eun, merekapun melanjutkan kembali kegiatan lumat melumatnya. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"Mmckpckpmh..."

Soo Eun yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Dia tidak dianggap? Oh gosh!

Dan karena merasa risih, yeoja hamil itu pun memilih pulang ke hotelnya dari pada harus melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya merindukan Kimbum.

Yeah...tiga hari yang lalu Kimbum kembali ke Jerman karena ia hanya mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Tapi kakak Jaejoong itu akan kembali lagi jika Soo Eun melahirkan nanti, dan memang perkiraan kelahiran Soo Eun minggu depan.

Selama pergi Kimbum menitipkan Soo Eun pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan namja tampan itu menyuruh Yunjae menjaga Soo Eun serta apapun keinginan Soo Eun harus dituruti mereka. Karena itu, saat kemarin Soo Eun merengek ingin berlibur ke pulau Dong Bang(?) mau tak mau mereka menurutinya. Padahal pulau itu sangat kecil dan jauh dari kota, serta membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di sana.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah serius menonton televisi. Jaejoong duduk di bawah diantara kaki Yunho yang duduk di kursi. Yunho memainkan rambut halus Jaejoong dan terkadang ia juga menciuminya.  
Paviliun itu cukup nyaman, ada 2 kamar di sana. Satu kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong, satu lagi kamar Soo Eun, jadi mereka bisa tenang karena tidak harus terpisah dari Soo Eun, tidak seperti tidur di hotel.

PRANG!

Terdengar suara gelas jatuh,seketika Yunho dan Jaejoong bangun dan bergegas pergi ke kamar Soo Eun, karena suara itu berasal dari sana.

Tok~Tok~Tok

"Soo Eun-ah!" seru Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Soo Eun.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kita masuk saja.."

Cklekk

"Soo Eun-ah!" Jaejoong dan Yunho menghampiri Soo Eun yang terduduk di lantai.

"Oppa...akhh!.." ringis Soo Eun memegang perutnya.

"Sepertinya Soo Eun akan melahirkan Jae" panik Yunho karena melihat cairan bening mengalir di kaki Soo Eun.

"Appo~~"

"Eotteohkajyo?" tanya Jaejoong tak kalah panik.

"Sebaiknya kita tidurkan dulu dia di kasur." Yunho mencoba mengangkat tubuh Soo Eun. "Ban..tu..aku.. Jae.." pinta Yunho karena ternyata tubuh Soo Eun tak seringan yang ia kira. Mungkin karena Soo Eun sedang hamil.

Yunho dan Jaejoong membaringkan tubuh Soo Eun di tempat tidur. Setelah itu Jaejoong berlari keluar untuk meminta pertolongan. Soo Eun masih meringis kesakitan. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat di kening dan lehernya. Ia mengejang merasakan mulas yang luar biasa diperutnya.

"Op..pa a..ku sudah tak kuat..lagih.." Soo Eun meremas seprai.

"Tahan dulu, sebentar lagi pertolongan akan datang." ucap Yunho masih dalam keadaan panik. "Eotte?" tanyanya saat Jaejoong kembali.

Jaejoong menormalkan dulu nafasnya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena tadi ia berlari.

"Mereka bilang di pulau ini hanya ada satu dokter Kandungan, dan sekarang dokter itu juga sedang membantu melahirkan.. Dan untuk mencapai kota membutuhkan waktu yang lama.. Hah..hah.."

"MWO? Jadi?" tatap Yunho horor. Pikirannya sungguh kacau. Lalu bagaimana dengan Soo Eun?

Yunho melirik Soo Eun yang semakin bergerak kesakitan.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Ayo kita lakukan Jae!"

"Huh?"

"Kita yang akan membantu Soo Eun"

"MWO?" Kaget Jaejoong. Hey! Yang akan melahirkan itu bukan kucing.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikir lagi, kau tak lihat Soo Eun sudah kesakitan begitu?" ujar Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong masih mematung. Yunho menyibak daster Yang dipakai Soo Eun.

"Yya! Jangan dibuka!" cegah Jaejoong.

"Waeyo?"

"Kalau kau membukanya, kau pasti akan..melihat...'itu'..." lirih Jaejoong.

"..." Sedetik. Dua detik... "-Mwoya? Yya! Kalau kita tak membuka celana dalamnya bayinya tidak bisa keluar! Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan hal itu dulu. Sebaiknya kita tolong Soo Eun" kesal Yunho, bisa-bisanya Jaejoong memikirkan hal itu disaat genting seperti ini. Ok! Mungkin Yunho akan melihat 'milik' Soo Eun, tapi itu hanya karena ingin menolongnya karena bayi itu memang keluar dari sana bukan? Lagi pula jika ia melihat ratusan benda wanita yang paling berharga itu terpampang dihadapannya pun, ia tak akan tertarik. Baginya 'milik' Jaejoong berkali lipat lebih menggoda.

"Akhh! Appo~~"

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat buka celana dalamnya Yun! Aku akan menelpon Kimbum Hyung" ujar Jaejoong panik mendengar Soo Eun kembali Jaejoong menghubungi Kimbum, Yunho menggunting celana dalam Soo Eun, ia tak mungkin membukanya bukan? Jadi ketika melihat gunting, Yunho berpikir untuk mengguntingnya saja.

"Mianhae Soo Eun-ah, aku tak bermaksud lancang" gumam Yunho berbicara sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menghindari melihat 'itu'.

"Hyung!" pekik Jaejoong ketika teleponnya tersambung.

_["Waeyo Joongie-ah? Hyung mau mandi"] _sahut Kimbum di seberang.**  
**  
"Hyung! Soo Eun mau melahirkan"

_["MWO? Bukankah harusnya minggu depan?"]  
_  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, sekarang kita masih di pulau, dokter kandungan yang ada di sini sedang membantu orang yang melahirkan juga, aku sudah menghubungi rumah sakit kota, tapi mereka pasti lama datang, sedangkan ketubannya sudah pecah, apa yang-"

"Aargh!"

Ucapan Jaeojoong terpotong oleh jeritan Soo Eun.

_["Bagaimana keadaannya?"]  
_  
"Dia sedang berteriak!"

_["Arro, aku mendengarnya!"]_ kesal Kimbum. Adiknya itu memang sedikit 'oon' pikirnya.

"Hyung darahnya sudah keluar eotteohke?"

_["Ya sudah cepat kalian bantu dia! Suruh dia menarik nafas pelan-pelan dan membuangnya!"] _balas Kimbum tak kalah panik.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyimpan Ponselnya di tepi ranjang dan me-loudspeaker-nya.

"Lalu?"

_["Lakukan seperti pada drama-drama yang sering kau tonton jika ada adegan melahirkan"] _

"MWO?"

_["Ppali!"] _

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" jerit Soo Eun.

"Berusahalah kau pasti bisa... Ayo tarik nafas!" titah Yunho. Namja tampan itu tak kalah panik, beberapa kali ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Ommo! kepalanya sudah kelihatan!" seru Jaejoong.

_["Ayo Soo Eun-ah..kau pasti bisa sayang"]_ terdengar suara Kimbum dari ponsel sana.

"Aaaaaaakk..." Soo Eun berusaha mengenden(?) kembali. "Hah...hahh..."

"Jangan takut, ayo keluarkan tenagamu! Sakitnya ditahan saja... Ayo berusaha!" cecar Yunho kelabakan. Ia memegang tangan dan lutut Soo Eun.

"Aaaaaaaaakkk!" Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut berteriak ketika Soo Eun berteriak.

"Ambil nafas pelan..keluarkan..." titah Jaejoong sok bidan(?) dan Soo Eun pun mengikutinya. Sementara di ujung sana Kimbum tak berhenti berdo'a.

"Hah..hah..hah.."

"Aku melihat kepalanya sudah keluar!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Ayo lebih kuat lagi!"

"Eung..aarrgghhh..." setiap Soo Eun berteriak Yunho dan Jaejoong pun pasti ikut berteriak heboh, sehingga pavilliun itu ramai oleh teriakan mereka.

"Aaaaarrggghhh!..."

"Sudah keluar!" pekik Jaejoong lagi.

"Oaakk...oaaakk...oaaakk..." tangisan bayi itu menggema, dan tak lama kemudian ari-arinya pun ikut keluar setelah satu hentakan lagi dari Soo Eun(mengenden lagi)

Yunho dan Jaejong langsung terduduk lemas. Nafas mereka bersahutan, baju merekapun basah oleh keringat.

_["Cepat urus bayinya!"]_ teriak Kimbum dari seberang. _[" Gunting tali pusarnya lalu telungkupkan bayi itu di dada Soo Eun agar bayi itu mencari nipple ibunya untuk disusu"]  
_  
"APAAA?" Koor YunJae. Setelah mereka melihat 'sesuatu' yang berharga milik Soo Eun, sekarang mereka juga harus melihat 'sesuatu' yang lainnya? What the?

"Oppa...sepertinya anak kedua mau lahir, aku kembali mulas"

"YEEEE?" Kaget Yunho horor. Anak ke dua? Apa maksudnya... bayinya...?

"Aku lupa kalau bayi Soo Eun kembar" gumam Jaejoong lemas.

"KEMBAR? Ommo... Ommo..." Yunho memegang belakang lehernya, rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Joesunghamnida kami terlambat.."

.

.

.

~*YunJae*~

Setelah Soo Eun melahirkan bayi keduanya yang dibantu oleh dokter dari kota yang dipanggil Jaejoong, Soo Eun dan kedua bayinya dibawa ke Rumah sakit yang ada Seoul untuk mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut.

Hari itu juga Kimbum kembali ke Korea dan memperpanjang masa cutinya. Dan tepatnya 2 bulan pasca melahirkan Kimbum dan Soo Eun menikah.

Dan hari ini Jaejoong dan Yunho pun menyusul mereka menikah. Upacara pengucapan janji suci berjalan lancar dan pesta yang digelar pun sangat meriah. Pasangan pengantin itu terlihat bahagia menyapa tamu undangan yang hadir.

Seusai pesta, Jaejoong dan yang lainnya berkumpul di rumahnya. Mereka saling berbagi certa menarik, termasuk pengalaman Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika membantu Soo Eun melahirkan dulu. Gelak tawa pun terdengar, dan Soo Eun hanya bisa mendundukan kepalanya malu.

"Aigoo..neomu kyeo~" Junsu mencolek-colek pipi bayi laki-laki yang berusia dua bulan itu gemas.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Junsu.

"Cihh, pelit sekali.." gerutu Junsu mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Takutnya kulit bayi ini terkontaminasi oleh tanganmu yang berkuman Hyung.." ucap Changmin terkikik.

"Shim Changmin Do!? Aishh...kalian menyebalkan"

"Hahahahaha..." semuanya menertawakan Junsu yang merajuk.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga anak kami dengan baik" Ucap Kimbum pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hyung jangan khawatir, kami akan menyayanginya seperti anak kami sendiri. Bukan begitu Yun?"

"Nde, aku sangat berterimakasih kalian mau mempercayakannya pada kami" Yunho menimpali ucapan Jaejoong. "Yoonjae pasti akan bahagia bersama kami" imbuhnya berjanji.

Kimbum dan Soo Eun merasa tenang. Sejatinya mereka tak tega jika harus memisahkan Yoonjae dan Jaeho anaknya. Mereka bukan orangtua yang tega memberikan anaknya pada orang lain, tapi Jaejoong memaksa ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari bayi itu. Dan akhirnya merekapun memberikan Yoonjae pada Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya nama Yoonjae dan Jaeho adalah pemberian Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka ingin Kimbum menamai bayi itu karena menurut mereka, mereka ikut andil pada proses kelahiran dua bayi itu. Maka dari itu mereka menamainya Yoonjae dan Jaeho, yang berarti penggabungan nama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ck.

"Aku jadi ingin memiliki bayi juga" ucap Boa yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat keakraban semuanya.

"Kau mau? Kalau begitu ayo kita buat sekarang!" gurau Kangta yang disahut gelak tawa semuanya.

"Aishh pervert!"

"Chunnie...aku juga ingin mengadopsi bayi.." rengek Junsu pada tunangannya.

"Suie baby, tapi aku lebih suka mengurus bayi besar sepertimu daripada harus mengurus bayi yang kecil" goda Yoochun. Dan hal itu membuat semuanya memutar bola mata mereka. Tak aneh, pasti Yoochun akan menjawab seperti itu. Pikir mereka.

"Andaikan makanan bisa melahirkan seorang bayi, aku pasti akan menikahinya sekarang juga" celetuk Changmin bodoh. Dan perkataannya sukses membuat bantal-bantal kursi yang ada di sana terbang ke arahnya.

Dan malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dan bercanda. Yoochun dan yang lainnya baru pulang ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Kimbum dan Soo Eun berencana akan kembali ke Jerman besok. Dan sebelum tidur mereka menawarkan Yoonjae tidur bersama mereka. Well, Kimbum dan Soo Eun mengerti apa yang akan pengantin baru lakukan dimalam pertama mereka. Namun Jaejoong menolak, dengan alasan Yoonjae sudah terlelap tidur, hingga mereka hanya tidur dengan Jaeho saja.

.

"Eommoni, apa kau melihatnya? Kami sudah menikah, bahkan kami sudah memiliki seorang anak" ujar Yunho memandang foto mendiang Ibunya yang terpajang di kamar mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di jemari suaminya.  
"Kami berdua sangat bahagia Umma... Dan semoga Umma turut merasakan kebahagiaan kami" ujar Jaejoong menimpali ucapan suaminya.

"Do'akan kami agar kami selamanya tetap bersama Eommoni..."

"Kami menyayangimu" ujar keduanya tersenyum.

.

Tubuh Yunho sudah berada di atas Jaejoong. Bibir namja tampan itu tak berhenti menciumi setiap lekuk wajah cantik di depannya.

"Eungh.. Yunh.." lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap lehernya. Manis. Itulah yang dirasakan Yunho. Bibirnya kembali mencium bibir cherry itu. Tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Jaejoong. Dan ketika kancing terakhir hampir terbuka..

"Oeekk... Oeeekk..."

"Yoonjae!" Jaejoong sontak mendorong dada Yunho hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Oeek... Oeek..."

"Yun, Yoonjae bangun..."

"Arra, aku mendengarnya.." sahut Yunho sedikit malas. Disaat nafsu mereka tengah memuncak, kenapa bayi itu harus bangun? Batinnya. Tapi tak ayal Yunho pun bangun dan menghampiri box bayi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dan langsung menggendong Yoonjae.

"Cup cup cup... Yoonjae lapar ya? Sebentar ya, Appa buatin susu dulu. Ppali Appa, Yoonjae haus~~.." titah Jaejoong dengan suara aegyo-nya. Yunho yang mendengar kata 'Appa' menghela nafas. Ternyata mempunyai anak tak semudah yang ia kira. Pikirnya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah menimang-nimang Yoonjae sembari memberi susu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, penantiannya selama tiga tahun ini berbuah manis. Pantas saja saat dulu Jaejoong meninggalkannya, ia tak begitu merasakan sakit. Mungkin karena ia yakin jika penantiannya akan berbuah manis, dan seperti ucapannya. _'__**Itu bukanlah Perpisahan, melainkan sebuah Penantian'. **__  
_  
"Yun?"

"Eoh, Yoonjae sudah tidur lagi?"

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau melamun um?" ucapnya mengusap pelan pipi Yunho.

"Ani, aku hanya berpikir... aku sangat bahagia." Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong dan mengecupnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Boo.. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi bagian hidupku..."

Jaejoong menangkup wajah kecil suaminya. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bahagia eoh? Aku juga bahagia...aku bahagia bisa menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai... Terimakasih karena kau telah memilihku.." balas Jaejoong tersenyum.

BRUKK

"Akh!" ringis Jaejoong karena Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, hingga tubuh rampingnya menindih tubuh manly Yunho.

"Saranghae.. Jung BooJaejoongie..."

"Mmmpphh..."

Dan kisah cinta merekapun berakhir bahagia. YunJae, BumSoo, YooSu, KangBoa, MinFood(?) semuanya berbahagia.

_Sebuah perpisahan memang terkadang menyakitkan. Dan sebuah penantian akan berbuah manis jika dilakukan dengan kesabaran dan keyakinan._

Always Keep The Faith.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN  
**_  
Fyuhh..lap keringet.  
Ngebayangin YunJae jd dokter kandungan bnr2 ga ikhlas T.T

Makasih yg udah follow n fav FF aneh ini, mian klo disini YunJae OOC banget...  
N yg udah review dari jaman(?) **Don't Say Good Bye** hingga yg ini, terimakasih banyak, wlo agak kecewa cz yg review disini sedikit padahal di DSGB lumayan, mungkin krn ceritanya pasaran n ga menarik, tp Yoochun lah, yg pasti saya senang ada yg respon FF aneh ini,hehe...

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
